


Let us become a firework

by RahDamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am crazy, fluff and angst in equal measures, i have no idea where i am going with this, ladynoir 31 day challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge is set and seen through, no matter the cost or the effort it takes him. Chat Noir will always want his Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Chatter 1 - Challenge

The first time Chat thought his love may be reciprocated had been when Ladybug smiled at him fondly over their customary fist bump. The akuma they had just defeated had been easy. Chat hadn’t even needed to use Cataclysm but still her eyes had been twinkling with so much joy and overwhelming affection. And both had been directed at him.

 

The second time he might have believed Ladybug loved him as well had been one night after they were done patrolling and casually lounging around on the Eiffel Tower. They had sat besides each other in companionable silence. Chat had thought about making comments like ‘Your beauty outmeows the stars’ or 'My Lady, I’m so lucky to have met you’ but in the end he had stayed silent. The night would have more meaning that way, he had thought to himself. When Ladybug sighed and asked to lay her head on his lap he had been surprised. He still managed to stammer out a yes. After another hour she had smiled and thanked him before zipping away.

 

The third time that cemented the fact that his feelings weren’t one-sided anymore had been yesterday night. After another exhausting fight she had told him to meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower when he had fed his kwami. Yet she hadn’t given him a reason.

 

Curiosity and love had chased him to the Eiffel Tower as soon as possible. ( “Let me eat in peace if you’re going to overwork me,” Plagg had hissed grubby paws hugging his cheese.) Ladybug had been waiting for him arms wrapped around her legs and humming to herself with eyes closed. Despite landing on cat’s feet, her eyes had immediately snapped open and she stared him directly into the eyes.

 

When at the mere sight of him a smile had graced her face Chat’s heart had almost stopped. That his mere presence could have caused this angelic smile still nearly killed him.

 

“Hey, my silly Kitty,” she had begun. “Are you up for a challenge?”

 

His eyebrows had shot up. Chat had been sure His Lady’s reason for organizing this rendevouz had been of a more important nature. But a challenge? While challenges between them were normal – they both were rather competitive, push come to shove – they usually only happened when they were on patrol and 'on the clock’, so to say. Never before had Ladybug issued a challenge when there wasn’t anything else going on.

 

“My Lady, I’m almeows up for a little friendly competition, however -”

 

“Good. Then, Kitty, I challenge you to a sprint around Paris. If you win you get a reward and if you lose, well, who knows. I’m sure I’ll think of something entertaining.”

 

Ladybug’s eyes had twinkled like stars at 'reward’ and 'entertaining’ sucking Chat in. He had only been able to nod breathlessly. Her eyes had shone bluer if that was even possible.

 

“On three! One, two and three!”

 

And off they had shot, her flying through the city roads and him running on rooftops with the occasional help of his baton. This challenge hadn’t been new. They had raced around Paris more than once but Chat had never given his all content in following behind His Lady. This time he did. He gave it his all pulled out everything he had.

 

Chat had won. For a few moment as they caught their breaths they hadn’t talked.

 

“I won, my Lady.”

 

“Way to state the obvious,” she had said before laughing. “Then I guess you deserve your reward. Close your eyes, please.”

 

Of course, he had obeyed immediately. A heartbeat later there had been a soft pressure against his lips. Chat’s eyes had flown open and they had been eye to eye, blue against green. He had been caught anew in her spell.

 

Cautiously he had pressed back and she had smiled before her eyes fluttered shut. Only when he hadn’t been able to breathe anymore Chat had broken the kiss. Ladybug had retreated a few steps back lips lightly swollen and a bright blush on her face.

 

“Good night, my Kitty. Till we see each other next.”

 

Chat hadn’t reacted until she was long gone. He had exploded in a happy scream and laughed like a mad man on the Eiffel Tower.


	2. Patrol

Chatter 2 - Patrol

Adrien’s day, to be honest, had sucked. Not only had Nathalie informed him on that very morning that he would miss the first half of school due to an emergency photo shooting, but also his afternoon had been filled with back to back photo shootings. Also, his diet was to be adjusted and he was to get even smaller portions. (Not like his current portions were enough to halfway satisfy him.)

  
After getting through that horrid photo shooting (the photographer had been one of those that hated him for being extremely photogenic) Adrien had been looking forward to hanging out with Nino and the girls. 

  
But after arriving at school he had found out that there had been an Akuma incident and Ladybug had handled it alone. He had to find that out from the skeleton staff that still had been in school since the principal had decided to cancel the afternoon lessons. Which meant he had made his way towards his school in vain.

  
Once he had been driven home and logged onto the Ladybug he had watched with trepidation how Ladybug fought against a dog-themed Akuma on her own. On one hand he had been glad to miss that fight (cats and dogs don’t mix very well); on the other hand he had been horrified to learn that Ladybug had been hurt as a dog tore right through her calf while another ripped her sides apart.

  
( He might have locked himself in his bathroom and had proceeded to have a panic attack for about ten minutes. Plagg had cuddled against his neck kneading his collar bone and purring. )

  
Sufficiently calm Adrien had fully planned to escape out of the window and call Ladybug over his baton. He hadn’t wanted to wait for patrol that night. Before he had the opportunity to transform since Plagg had to finish eating first Nathalie had knocked and entered the room reminding him of his schedule.

  
So, after suffering countless ‘Lean that way’ or ‘Smile – a little bit more like you’re actually happy to be here’ for eight hours he had been ready to eat and then go to ‘sleep’. Adrien had also realized that his new diet regime had been set into effect already. It hadn’t been hard to realize seeing as his dinner had consisted of a peanut and a child-sized portion of salad. That wouldn’t have been enough for him, even if he wasn’t moonlighting as superhero.

  
By the time he had escaped from the mansion his only thought had been t find Ladybug and hug her to death. He knew they still had to talk. Chat still wanted to know what the challenge had been all about and if the reward meant he could consider themselves partners in another sense as well. Chat still wanted to ask if he could kiss her again.

  
But the only thing he really wanted right now was to hug her. And he couldn’t find her.

  
She wasn’t in their meeting place and he couldn’t see her swinging around. The Eiffel Tower was a bust as well and patrol should have started half an hour ago. Chat was getting more and more desperate as his mind conjured up horror scenarios.

  
Ladybug could have realized that kissing him had been a mistake and now never wanted to see him again. She could still be injured and have decided to recuperate at home. She could be injured but have decided to go on patrol anyway. However, her injury could have caused her to stumble or to hurt and she could be lying in an alley in a crumbled heap of broken bones.

  
Chat was well aware that he was talking himself into a frenzied panic. But he couldn’t help himself. So when after another half of scouring through Paris’ streets and alleys Ladybug herself landed beside him with a cheeky “Missed me?” Chat reacted like a cat. He jumped about five meters into the air and hissed at her.

  
Seeing her startled face was enough to snap him out of his cat instincts. Chat still tackled her and with a yelp they crashed to the ground. He burrowed his head into her stomached and took a deep, deep breath.

  
No metal, no salt. Meant she wasn’t bleeding which was good. In fact, he couldn’t smell any injury at all. Still, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and concentrated on the warmth beneath his fingers and face. He concentrated on her heartbeat.

  
“Chat?” She asked from above him, slim fingers carding through his hair and gently rubbing circles into his scalp.

  
“Can we stay like this, Ladybug? Please? In silence, please?”

  
The circles stopped for the span of a breath before the muscles he was lying on relaxed and the circles began anew. And Chat almost sobbed in relief when he heard her say that patrol was canceled and they could talk later or, if he wasn’t ready, tomorrow.

  
Chat didn’t think he could have loved this girl more but when she pressed a kiss against his cat ears and whispered “Anything for you, mon chaton” he thought he fell a bit more in love.


End file.
